RemusSirius Themes
by Smithback
Summary: "¡James, rápido! ¡Lily está besando a Snape en la torre de astronomía" "¡¿QUÉ!"  "¡Ve, sálvale de un destino peor que la muerte!  Bien, ya se ha ido, ¿qué era lo que qerías decirme?" "¡Date prisa,Remus,no tenemos  mucho tiempo; tírate en la cama y...
1. Chapter 1

¡Nueva traducción!

A decir verdad, nunca pensé traducir un fan-fic de Remus- Syrius; pero me encontré con ésta historia que me fascinó y me decidí a traérselas.

Copyright de J. K. R; quien nunca puso de pareja a Remus y Syrius, es por eso que Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love Hizo éste fan-fiction; y me ha dado su permiso, a mi, Smithback, para traducirlo.

Enjoy!

1.-Chocolate

Antes de que comenzara a salir con Sirius, la cosa favorita de Remus en el mundo era el chocolate. Sin embargo, ahora era un Sirius cubierto de chocolate; lo cual era ligeramente mejor que el chocolate normal.

2.- Chucho* (MUTT)

"¡arg, Padfoot, aléjate de mi!"

"¡Padfoot, apestas, aléjate de mi!"

"Siéntate Padfoot; siéntate; Padfoot, siéntate; siéntate; ¡Padfoot, dije siéntate! ¡Ahora!

"¡Vamos, Panfss, demos un paseo!"

3.- Tatuaje) TATTOO)

Era como si el nombre 'Remus', hubiese sido grabado en el corazón de Syrius como un tatuaje, uno permanente. De forma tal que no importaba lo que pasase; él amaría a Remus por siempre.

4.- Colores (Colors)

La vida de Sirius era como una pintura. Cuando nació el lienzo era una obra maestra; brillante, colorida y llamativa; pero mientras su vida continuó y su madre hizo mella en sus emociones, algunos pedasos de la pintura se tornaron grises. Después, cuando comenzó Hogwarts, la amistad de James, Remus y Peter colorearon de nuevo las partes de la pintura, de gris a rojo y amarillo y anaranjado y rosa y verde; cuando por fin tocó los labios de Remus, la pintura se salpicó de colores, cubriéndolo todo; era nuevo y fresco; una nueva y bella pintura. Remus había hecho de Sirius una obra maestra de Nuevo.

5.- Ángel

"¿Padfoot?"

"hmmm…."

"¿Eres un ángel?"

"NO, bebé, pero, por ti, trataré de serlo."

6.-Diversión (FUN)

"vamos Remus, ¿Qué puedes estar haciendo que sea mas importante de lo que podríamos estar haciendo en el cuarto?"

"¡Estoy haciendo biscochos de chocolate!"

7.- Control

"ouu, Padfoot, te ves tan lindo con ese collar." Remus sonreía mientras el perro en frente de él le daba una mirada perruna.

Sirius se transformó de vuelta. "oh, te mostraré lo lindo." Soltó Sirius.

8.- Pareja (COUPLE)

"¡por Dios, ustedes dos pelean como una vieja pareja de casados!"

Remus le mandó una mirada feroz a James.

Sirius rompió en risas bastante inhumanas.

9.- Sobrenombre (NICKNAME)

"Bien, ¿que tal Panqué de azúcar?"

"NO"

"¿Panque de amor?"

"n**o"**

" **¿****Panqué de chispas de chocolate?"**

"**No, ¿por qué todos tienen 'panqué'?"**

"por que… oh, bien, ¿Qué tal 'galleta'?"

"¡No!"

"¿Galleta de chispas de chocolate?"

"¡No!"

"¿qué tal…?"

"¿quisieras terminar ya con los sobre-nombres?"

10.- Derechos) RIGHTS)

"¡Hey! ¡Solo Remus puede entrar al baño mientras estoy desnudo! ¡Fuera, James!"

"¡solo déjame lavarme los dientes; de todas formas ni siquiera te estoy viendo!"

"¡Fuera, pervertido!"

11.- Música (MUSIC)

Para Remus, el reírse es raro, solo son sonrisitas o sonrisas burlonas; rara vez ríe. Por eso, cuando Syrius llega a escuchar la riza de Remus, su corazón se ensancha.

12.- Libros (BOOKS)

La única cosa que puede hacer que Remus tire sus libros y se olvide de todo lo demás es Syrius.

13.-Ojos (EYES)

Remus ama los ojos de Syrius; son una hermosa tormenta gris. Pero hay una constante y profunda confusión interna en esos ojos. Las únicas veces en que Remus los ha visto tranquilos y pacíficos es cuando ambos están acostados en la cama, juntos, simplemente unidos por las manos, Sin hablar o algo mas. Es entonces cuando Remus se da cuenta de que quizá, Syrius necesita el silencio; así que no habla.

14.- Resultado (RESULT)

Syrius estaba tomando un riesgo, lo sabía, un gran riesgo; no solo afectaría a Remus, sino al resto de 'los merodeadores' también.

'pero tan pronto como besó a Remus, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería. Y tan pronto como Remus le correspondió el beso, Syrius supo que eso era lo que Remus quería también.

15.- Amor (LOVE)

Antes de salir con Remus, Syrius no había experimentado el amor. Era como si tuviese un agujero en su pecho, Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello; entonces llegó Remus y llenó ese agujero, completándolo; pero ahora que había experimentado el increíble sentimiento que solo el amor podía dar, ya no podía vivir sin él.

*chucho: perro. No se escucha mucho el término 'chucho' en México.

*Notas de la traductora.

¿Gustó? Espero que sip.

lo siento por las que esperaban la traducción del 'Herms-Lucius' pero me está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé.

¡Pero díganme que les pareció esto, aún hay muuuchos más, pero las actualizaciones serán muuuuuy lentas.

Suerte, bye


	2. 2   Parte Dos

'La-que-si-debe-ser-nombrada' J. K. R, es la dueña de los personajes. La maravillosa trama es de Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love; (gracias a las dos).La linda traductora que no gana nada de dinero haciendo esto es Smithback!

Enjoy!

16.-observación (WATCH)

Sirius amaba observar a Remus leyendo. Era su pasatiempo favorito.

17.- Búsqueda (QUEST)

"¡Detente y pelea, tú, sarnoso perro callejero! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás aquí para retar al imperio de Sir Cado Gan*?"

"ermmm…no, solo buscábamos un buen lugar para besarnos."

"¡Sirius!"

"¡Ah! ¡Una búsqueda, síganme, jóvenes amantes!"

18.- CHEESE**

A la mitad de el sexto año, Syrius tenía un nuevo pasatiempo; fotografía. Llevaba una cámara a dondequiera que fuese, la sacaba rápidamente y sin previo aviso, todo lo que veías era un flash. Pobre Remus; sin mencionar el grito diciendo '¡di CHEESE!'

19.- Hadas (FAIRIES)

"¡Santa mierda! ¡soy gay!"

"¿Apenas te das cuenta, Sirius?"

20.- Diccionario (DICTIONARY)

"¿estás seguro de no haberte comido un Diccionario, Remus?"

"quizá cuando era chico…"

21.- Ágil (NIMBLE)

Sirius ama ver correr a Remus. Remus posiblemente podría correr por horas sin cansarse. Le hace preguntarse a Sirius que otras cosas podría hacer Remus por horas sin cansarse.

22.- Pared (WALL)

Remus tiene siempre una pared a su alrededor, escudándolo de la realidad y manteniéndolo seguro. Nadie había podido tirar esas paredes, nadie. Pero después, la primer vez que Sirius lo besó, Remus se dio cuenta que quizá ya no necesitaba de esa pared, después de todo, tenía a Sirius.

23.-Obscuridad (DARCK)

"Remus, Remus, Remus, ¡despierta!"

"Sirius, ¿qué quieres? ¡Son las 3 de la madrugada!"

"¡Hay algo debajo de mi cama!"

"Sirius, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Tres?"

"NO, ¡tengo cuatro!"

"grrrrr….!"

"¿puedo dormir contigo?"

"No."

"porfis, ¿con un alucinante beso en la frente?"

"…. Bien, si tienes que…"

24.-Posesivo (POSSESSIVE)

"¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Tú eres mío, y nadie te alejará de mi!"

"Sirius…"

"Calla y déjame besarte."

25.- rompecabezas (PUZZLE)

El corazón de Remus era un corazón que había sido roto varias veces. Nadie había intentado repararlo. Hasta que llegó Sirius y pieza a pieza, unió el corazón de Remus, de nuevo.

26.- Mente maestra (MASTERMIND)

Se suponía que debían estar planeando como unir a James y Lily; entonces, ¿por que se estaban besando.

27.- Ventaja (ADVANTAGE)

Moverse a un nuevo apartamento era divertido; sobretodo cuando tu mejor amigo hacía todo el trabajo mientras tú te dedicas a besar a tu irresistible novio en el marco de la puerta.

28.- Proposición

"¡caballeros, les tengo una propuesta!"

"bien, ¿cuál es?" preguntó James."

"salen de este dormitorio ahora mismo y no tendrán que ver la sexy imagen de mi, aprovechándome de Remus; aunque debería ser considerado un honor."

29.- café (COFFEE)

Generalmente la única cosa que podía despertarlo antes de las clases era una buena taza de café; pero ahora un beso de Remus estaría bien.

30.- Cartas (LETTERS)

Prométeme que seguirás.

Prométeme que amarás de Nuevo.

Prométeme que no llorarás por mí.

Promete.

Sir Cado Gan: es uno de los retratos de la escuela.

** CHEESE: expresión usada cuando se toma una foto; en algunas partes también se usa' Whisky'.

+Les ha gustado?

+buuu, el primer capítulo tubo solo un review, que mal, ¿acaso no les gustó?

+si, dije que tardaría mucho, pero .. bien , helo aqyí. El siguiente si tardará un poquitín mas.

*muchas gracias a Ro i 91, por su review. Así si dan ganas de seguir traduciendo.

**Suerte,bye**


	3. 3 Parte Tres

Creo que lo intuyen, no?

No soy J.K.R, (sorpresa)

Tampoco soy Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love; (doble sorpresa)

Soy... tu madre (horror)

Venga solo soy la traductora (alivio) que les trae ésta tercer parte.

Enjoy!

31.- Puertas (DOORS)

Cuando Sirius veía a los ojos a Remus, podía ver todo el dolor y sufrimiento. La mirada de esos ojos era tan intensa, tan profunda, tan malditamente desesperada, que lo asustaba. Sirius podía ver a través de la máscara 'feliz' y ver dentro de la tormenta.

32.- Congelado (FROZEN)

Cuando Sirius vio de Nuevo a Remus después de doce años, podía sentir que algo profundo había cambiado en él. No fue sino hasta que intentó alcanzarlo y amarlo de nuevo que se dio cuenta. Remus había cerrado su corazón y tirado la llave.

33.- Haciendo pedazos (TORN)

"¿En verdad quieres ir a 'Pociones'? podrías pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo; es decir, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en pociones ahora?"

"ermmm… no lo sé, Sirius, esta clase puede ser importante."

"¡¿mas importante que yo? Porfaaavor, porfaavor remy, haré lo que sea…"

"¡no pongas esa cara! No voy a caer."

"¿por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor?"

"¡ya te dije que no iba a caer con ello! No lo haré."

34.- Necesidad (NEED)

Mientras Sirius tuviese a Remus y a James, sabía que todo estaría bien. Remus era su amor, su cuerpo alma y corazón; la persona que mas amaba, como nunca imaginó poder hacerlo.

James era su hermano en todo sentido excepto de sangre; la persona que jamás lo juzgaría, no importara lo que dijese.

35.- Manos (HANDS)

Remus amaba las manos de Sirius; amaba sentirlas y el tomarlas le mandaba escalofríos a lo largo de la columna, le hacía cantar la sangre y le hacía latir el corazón.

36,. Sin aliento (BREATHLESS)

"¡devuélvemelo, Sirius! ¡Ahora!" Dijo Remus levantándose de su silla avanzando hacia el animago.

"¡nunca!" lo tiró Sirius.

"¡Será mejor que corras, Padfoot!"

Así lo hizo Sirius y corrió, corrió fuera de la sala común, y se escondió en un hueco al lado de la entrada. Sirius esperó hasta que Remus estuvo a su alcance y lo tomó.

"qué? ¡Sirius! Tu, pequeño descarado-"rompió en risas cuando Sirius comenzó a hacerle cosquillas; lo soltó y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sonriéndole maliciosamente, se le quedó mirando a un sonrojado y sin respiración Remus; su sonrisa se convirtió en una mas seria. Se inclinó hacia Remus lentamente hasta que estuvieron nariz contra nariz.

37.- Almohada (PILLOW)

Muchas veces, Sirius se dejaba caer sobre el regazo de Remus, recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Después Remus lo miraba sorprendido, Sirius batía las pestañas y pretendería sonrojarse.

38.- Pesadilla (NIGHTMARE)

Ojos dorados; manchas rojas a su alredededor y en las profundidades. Cazando, predatorio, hambriento, y después… Remus supo lo que era el dolor, dolor. Afilado dolor engulléndolo, viajando por todo su cuerpo. Lágrimas mezclándose con mugre y suciedad de su cara, a la que pronto se le unió sangren aullido haciendo eco a su alrededor viajando por los árboles taladrando sus oídos. Remus quería moverse, pero no podía, era como si estuviese paralizado, no podía respirar6 y el aullido se acercaba.

Respiraba entrecortadamente por aire; cada vez mas cerca, asechando.

Sus ojos se abrieron pero todo lo que podía ver era obscuridad; obscuridad, nada de luz, su corazón palpitando, ¿por qué no podía ver?

"¡Remus! Estás a salvo, a salvo, no llores bebe." Escuchaba una voz que le hablaba, le rogaba, ¿de dónde venía? ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

La visión de Remus finalmente se aclaró, sintió los brazos de Sirius abrazándolo. Se relajó en sus brazos, su errática respiración por fin se tranquilizó. La pesadilla era nada, estaba a salvo.

39.- Seriedad* (SERIOUS)

Remus estaba decididamente sin palabras cuando sus tres mejores amigos se transformaron en un ciervo, perro y rata. Cuando recuperó su voz, murmuró: "¿es en serio o estoy soñando?"

Los tres regresaron a su forma humana y Sirius le sonrió. "bien, no sé de estos dos, pero en lo que respecta a mi, definitivamente soy Sirius.

Los demás merodeadores dieron gruñidos exasperados.

40.- Lápiz (PENCIL)

"Ooo, ¿qué es esto?"

"es un lápiz, Sirius."

"ow, ¿y qué se hace con el?"

"pues tu…-"

"¡Oh, diós mío! ¡El lápiz es una creación maligna! ¡me picó el ojo! ¡¿qué les pasa a esos muggles?"

* hace referencia a que el nombre de Sirius se parece mucho a la palabra 'seriedad' en inglés.

*Nota de la que no es la autora, pero que le hubiese gustado hacerlo, y como no pudo, se dedicó a robarle la idea a la autora original (con su permiso).

Si, sé que dije que iba a tardar más; pero es el día de los traductores, y ¿qué mejor forma de celebrarlo?

Ésta vez si tardará mas el siguiente ¿capítulo? Se les puede llamar capítulos?

¿Bien, muchas muchas, muchas, muchas,muchas gracias a Lu, Ro 91 y Lunatika Potter Black; nó sé por qué la historia no ha tenido tanto éxito como pensé… es que a mi me facinó.

Bien. No importa, gracias a las que leen y dejan review o ponene la historia en alertas.

Suerte,bye


	4. 4 Parte 4 4

Soy ahora la poseedora de su atención; no así de 'Harry Potter', pero si Lucius o Remus quieren serlo, yo gustosa.

Pronto, muy pronto seré la poseedora de sus reviews; no así de la trama, esa es de Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Fui la poseedora de un pez. Lo maté.bujajjaja,buajaj, bueno, fue mi hermana.

Les traigo hoy la cuarta parte de éstas miniviñetas, las cuales espero de corazón, de cerebro y de dedos en teclado que les guste. Él capítulo de hoy lo dedico a Ro 91, gracias por leer y dejar review.

Enjoy!

41.- Música (MUSIC)

"¡Padfoot! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez! Tu voz es horrorosa."

42.- Enfermo ) SICK)

Remus se sonó la nariz y suspiró

"Rem, me quedaré contigo; déjame cuidar de ti."

"NO." Replicó Remus obstinadamente y estornudó sonoramente.

"au." Sirius lo arrulló mientras le tendía un pañuelo. "Mi pobre bebé."

43.- Volar (FLY)

Hay momentos en la vida de Remus, en los que cree poder volar; la mayoría de los cuales, está con Sirius.

44.- Estrella (STAR)

Algunas personas creen que las estrellas son inalcanzables; pero de vez en cuando alguien tiene mucha suerte; como Remus.

45.- A la deriva (DRIFT)

¿cómo es que sucedió? Ellos pelearon, se hirieron, se gritaron.

¿por qué? ¿Acaso fue la sospecha, la traición o simplemente la ruptura de su amor?

¿podrán amarse el uno al otro, de nuevo?

Quizá.

46.- Hongo (MUSHROOM)

"¡no! ¡Remus, odio los hongos!"

"! Sirius, tienes que comerlos!"

"¡Jamás! ¡nada de lo que hagas me hará comerlos!"

"¿quieres apostar?"

… … …

"besarme no hará que…"

… … … …

"¡oh, Hijo de puta!

47.- sueños (DREAMS)

Muchas veces Remus no podía diferenciar la realidad de los sueños. ¿estaba Sirius realmente abrazándolo de esa forma? ¿o acaso estaba soñando?

¿de verdad Sirius lo besaba de esa forma?

¿era eso también un sueño?

48.- abrazo (HUG)

¡Ah! Los abrazos de Sirius. Una de las cosas favoritas de Remus; aparte de el mismo Sirius y el chocolate, por supuesto. Eran cálidos, amorosos y podía siempre enrollarse en ellos. Exactamente lo que Remus necesitaba.

49.- Grito (SCREAM)

"¡ Pero no lo entiendo!"

"NO es tan difícil, Sirius! Mira."

"y no quiero entenderlo!"

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Podríamos por favor hacer algo mas?"

"No."

"¡Remus, hacer esto es aburrido!"

"¡Argh! Bien, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?"

¿en verdad tengo que decírtelo?"

50.- Alfombra (RUG)

"acabamos de tener sexo en la alfombra."

"¡lo sé! ¿no es genial?"

"ermmmm…."

Nota de la traductora:

mmmm… la falta de reviews no es alentadora…

les dejo un pequeño adelanto, el número 51 será : Risa (LAUGH

)

Imaginen lo que quieran y háganmelo saber!


	5. 5 Parte 5

En el fic Remus es de Siryus…. Y Siryus de Remus… eso deja a Lucius para mi; claro si no fuese por que ya es de J.K. R…. suertuda la chica, ¿no?

Otra con suerte es Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love quién es la autora original de ésta maravilla.

… yo también tengo suerte… no solo por ser la traductora…

5.- parte 5°

Enjoy!

51.- risa (LAUGH)

Remus sonrió y rió entre dientes cuando Lily tomó collar, correa y se las colocó al pobre de Padfoot.

"¡que Lyndon perrito, Remus! Gracias por dejarme darle un paseo.

¡Vamos perrito!"

"No hay problema Lily. ¡Anda!"

Remos no pudo contener más la risa. Sabía que pagaría por esto, pero por ahora no le importaba; y, ¡hey! Quizá disfrutase el castigo de todas formas.

52.- Ocupado (OCCUPIED)

"Hey, umm, Remus, ¿estaba… preguntando… si tú… emmm… podrías ayudarme con esto? Siento… molestarte, pero…- "

"¡Piérdete, Terry! ¿No vez que está ocupado? ¡Por Merlín, la gente de éstos días!"

53.- ser (BE)

Cuando está con Syrius, no tiene que tratar; puede solo ser.

54.- ciego (BLIND)

Sirius lo besó. Lo había besado ésta mañana. Y ahora también lo besaba. Y ahora Syrius se había sentado en frente de él y no podía ver; no podía ver nada mas que a Syrius.

55.- preocupación (WORRI)

En su corazón, Remus sabía que Sirius jamás lo dejaría, que Sirius siempre estaría ahí; pero aún así, se preocupaba. Cada vez que Sirius llegaba tarde a clases, cada vez que Sirius llegaba tarde a una cita, cada vez que Sirius estaba distraído, siempre.

56.- Desmoronarse ((CRUMBLE)

Cada memoria, cada risa, cada pequeña cosa era un bloque de construcción en la base de su vida. Ahora esos bloques han caído y la luz ha dejado su vida; y Remus no puede reconstruir su vid asolo. No había mas Sirius; así no podía haber vida.

57.- Celos (JEALOUS)

"James, tu novia me está robando a mi novio. Dile que lo deje en paz. Ahora."

"ha, vamos, ella no está-

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Remus, aléjate de ella!"

"oh, cállate James, Remus no está tratando de alejarme de ti."

"¡No, tú estás tratando de alejar a Remus d mí." Inquirió Sirius.

"¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?"

"Así es, sabes que te amo, tu, estúpido Sirius, perro idiota."

"… bien, si… pero…"

"deja de hacerme pucheros, Padfoot; no funciona."

58.- apretado (TIGHT)

"¡Ahhh!"

Sirius salió corriendo del baño con los pantalones hasta los tobillos y saltó a la cama de Remus, provocando que casi se cayera el chico.

"Sirius, ¿qué demonios quieres?"

"¡mis pantalones! ¡Mis pantalones!"

"Si, Pads, ¿qué hay con ellos?" Remus cerró los ojos con exasperación.

"¡me quedan apretados! ¡Estoy gordo! ¡Estoy gordo!"

Remus parpadeó y bajó la vista a los pantalones de sirius en sus tobillos golpeándose la frente.

"¡Sirius Black! Tu-me-vaz-a-matar."

Remus alcanzó los pantalones, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre.

"¡oh, gracias Moony, eres un salvavidas!" Sirius le dio un beso rápido en los labios prácticamente voló de regreso al baño.

"¡Argh ¡"

59.- Poder (POWER)

"¡no voy a hacerlo!"

"por favor, Pals , por mí…"

"Nop."

"¡Sirius Black, si no haces ésta pequeña cosa por mi, no tendremos sexo en una semana!"

"… considéralo hecho."

60.- Navidad (CHRISTMAS)

"¡feliz navidad, Merodeadores!"

Sirius saltó alegremente en las otras tres camas, una por una.

"¡Oh, mira Remus!" gritó al aterrizar en la cama de Remus, "muérdago!"

"Sirius, ni siquiera está despierto aún." Señaló James, Capitán-Ovio.

"Lo sé, lo estoy despertando." Respondió lentamente Sirius, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de cinco años.

*Notas de la traductora

¿No es una maravilla?

Estoy muy muy feliz, la última vez recibí muuchos rebién; bueno, los máximos que ha recibido éste fic.

Así que muchas gracias a: , Pabaji, Ro 91, Ai y Mily Black Queen. En verdad me alegraron el día.

Un Adelanto: 61. SANITY.

En la siguente entrega casi todos son divertidos.

Suerte,bye


	6. 6  Parte 6

Para personas como yo, el simple permiso de poder traducir esto me hace feliz. También la comida, las plantas, y las mañanas frías.

¿qué creen que haga feliz a J. K. r? o a Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

¿

6.- Parte Sexta.

Enjoy!

61.- Salud mental (SANITY)

"Estoy realmente preocupado por él…"

"¿Quién?"

"Creo que tendremos que hacer algo… quizá juntarlos… o algo…"

"Moony, ¿de quién estamos hablando?"

"¡De James! Idiota."

"¿qué hay sobre él?"

"¡Agsh! ¿Por qué estoy contigo otra vez?"

"Por que me amas…?"

"OH. Ho, si, no me lo recuerdes."

62.- aburrido (BOREDOM)

"Moony, mi conejito de miel, my paletita de arco iris, mi-…"

"¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"por que pensarías… que…. OH, bien, ¡estoy aburrido!"

"oh, bien, lo siento, pero como puedes ver, estoy leyendo."

"¡pero, pero, estoy aburrido!"

"ya veo."

"Ni siquiera te importa."

"Ajá."

"pero Remus, mi pastelito de azúcar, mi querido bebé gelatinita…-"

"adiós Sirius"

63. - WAFFLES

"¡Remus! ¿Puedes hacerme unos waffles?"

"hazlos tú mismo, estoy ocupado."

"No quiero hacerlo."

"bien, y ¿por qué tendría que hacerlos yo? Dame una buena razón."

"¡por que me amas!"

"…- ¡eso no cuenta!"

64.- respiración (BREATHE)

"respira profundamente, Remus; vamos, relájate."

"No puedo." Respondió Remus con la voz entrecortada.

Sirius entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus y delineó su mejilla suavemente.

Remus suspiró mientras se relajaba ante las caricias de Sirius .

"Ahí vamos." Susurró Sirius mientras besaba suavemente la frente. "ahí vamos."

65.- Brillo (GLOW)

Incluso cuando técnicamente Sirius no estaba ahí y estuviesen en diferentes clases; Remus podía sentir la presencia de Sirius a su alrededor.

Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

El brillo que emitía Sirius seguía ahí, y Remus no podía evitar acercarse a él.

66.- Horno de microondas (MICROWAVE)

Remus se encontraba en la cocina mirando al horno de microondas fijamente. No tenía idea de cómo hacer que la maldita cosa funcionase.

"¡Hola, amor, estoy en casa!"

Sirius entró a la cocina, inclinó a su amante en un feroz beso. Después de lo que a Remus le pareció al menos una hora, -una hora de campanas y fuegos artificiales en su cabeza-. Remus fue liberado.

"¿Qué era lo que hacías?" preguntó Sirius sin darse cuenta del desconcertado estado de Remus.

Desorientado, Remus alzó las manos al aire. "no sé… . Botones… micro cosa…"

67.- Pastel (CAKE)

"¡No estoy enojado contigo!"

"¡si, si lo estás! Y lo siento, mira, te compré pastel."

"Así que… ¿crees poder comprar mi perdón con pastel?"

"Hem... bien,… pués… es chocolate."

"… ¿y?"

"… delicioso, cremoso chocolate, imagina todo lo que podemos hacer con el."

"¡mete tu trasero en el cuarto! ¡Ahora!"

"¿me perdonas, entonces?"

"ya veremos después de ésta noche."

68.- Calor (HEAT)

"¡Dios! Hace frío aquí afuera."

"bien, entonces déjame calentarte."

"¿Cómo? Sirius, no estoy aquí para besarte, quiero ver las estrellas."

"hola, ya estás viendo una; además te iba a dar mi chaqueta, muchas gracias."

69.- apretados (CRAMPED)

"Sirius, ¿por que no nos comportamos como personas normales, y hacemos esto en una cama?"

"por que el dormitorio esta muy lejos, estoy caliente y si no quieres que te empiece a molestar en medio de un pasillo, meterás ese deleitable trasero en ese armario."

"… bien, solo ésta vez."

70.- NOBLE

"… Y Entonces, el noble príncipe Sirius, tomó a la noble damisela en peligro, Remus, y cabalgaron hacia el atardecer al noble castillo del noble príncipe Sirius. FIN."

"solo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué soy la damisela en peligro?"

"por que tu eres la fémina de nuestra relación, tontito."

"¿perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Podrías repetirlo!"

"Hem.. ermm.. yo…- yo te amo?"

"¡será mejor que corras, Sirius."

*notas de la traductora.

Genial! ¿no?ju ju ju

* a:

affy bp, Pabaji,Mily Black Queen, jeanethiita, Ro 91 y Zavijah Euridis Spica; muuuuchisisisisiisismas gracias por sus reviews. Éste fic nunca había recivido tantos! Me hace muy muy muy feliz.

Espero haber regresado y haber agradecido a todas.

*las invito a leer y comentar mi One-shot 'Sabía que estaba perdido'.

Pequeño adelanto: 71. PEACE

Suerte,bye


	7. 7 Parte VII

No estoy feliz; estoy en una de las clases mas aburridas que he tenido el 'placer' de asistir.

Traducir, créanlo o no, me relaja y pone de buen humor. Así que…

Enjoy!

71.- Paz (PEACE)

Remus se sentó en un sofá en la sala común suspirando de alivio.

Por fin podía relajarse por un rato, sin bromas, sin que lo molestasen, sin…"

¡Rem, mi amor, me estoy sintiendo Tan sucio! ¿Podrías venir y limpiarme?"

"grrrrr…"

72.- BANANA*)

"Remus, quiero tu banana."

"allí ahí una, toma esa."

"¡pero quiero la tuya!"

"¿Por qué no simplemente tomas ésa?"

"por que me gusta tu banana, es linda."

73.- Calor (HEAT)

Se sentía como si estuviese incendiándose, las llamas recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, ahogándolo. Su amor lo acariciaba suavemente, gentilmente, apasionadamente, y furiosamente. Mandando ondas eléctricas, temblores por su columna, todo el tiempo. El inevitable calor lo atraía, sumergiendo cada parte de su mente, cuerpo y alma.

74.- Atrapado (TRAPPED)

Normalmente Remus diría que el estar encerrado en un salón desocupado con Sirius Orion Black era pura tortura; ¿por qué?

Sirius Black inquieto, suspiraba, bramaba, reía y no podía estar quieto por mas de cinco segundos, el chico simplemente no paraba.

Pero quizá, quizá solo por ésta vez a Remus le gustara; ¿por qué?

Él fue quien los encerró.

675.- lo último (LAST)

Dicen que antes de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos.

En ésa fatídica noche en el Departamento de misterios, todo lo que Sirius Black vio fue a Remus Lupin.

76.- Deseos (WISHES)

"Haz un deseo, Sirius." Susurró Remus a un lado de Sirius mientras éste soplaba a las velas.

"no lo necesito, tengo lo que quiero." Dijo, mientras le miraba significativamente.

Remus sonrió y rodó los ojos. "eres demasiado romántico."

"te encanta."

77.- Luces de Bengala

(SPARKLERS)

"¡wow! Remus, ¡son geniales! Mira, puedo escribir mi nombre."

"Sirius, se cuidadoso, por favor, estás jugando con fuego."

"mmm… si, como sea. …Remus, ¿que escribiré ahora?..."

"Sirius…-"

"wooo… soy un genio, ya lo tengo; Remus, anda, léelo."

"Sirius, te estás comportando como un… Sirius, ¿me estás pidiendo que me valla contigo, usando luces de bengala?"

"uh… emm.. ¿Es eso un 'si'?"

78.- sorpresa (SURPRISE)

"¡por favor, por favor Remus! ¡Realmente la quiero; mira, es una maravilla!""No, Sirius, esa motocicleta es un peligro."

"pero…"

"no hay peros."

"por favor, ¿por qué no?"

"te lo acabo de decir."

"pero…"

"no, Sirius."

"¡bien! Pero- pero tu chupas!"

"… tu tragas."

79.- ARTE

"por favor, Remus, dime ¿por que compras una pintura de una mujer desnuda?"

"es ARTE, Sirius, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?"

"pues, por que…. Rem, es una mujer desnuda…"

"… ah… estás celoso."

"¿¡qué? ¡no!"

"Sirius Black, tu, perro tonto, es solo una pintura y nada mas… 'esta bien?"

"…mmmph no me culpes cuando me dejes por una pintura…

¡¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¡Deja de reírte!"

80.- ruido (NOISE)

"Rem, ¿qué fue ese ruido?"

"¿qué ruido?"

"¿no lo puedes escuchar?"

"Nope."

"entonces, acércate."

"… sigo sin escucharlo."

"mas cerca."

"Sirius, ¿de que ruido estás hablando?"

"¡acércate mas!"

"¡Sirius! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"seduciéndote."

"bien, detente, estamos en la sala comum mmmmm."

*Notas de la traductora:

Ya estoy muuucho mas relajada, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver que ya pasaron dos semanas desde que comencé a traducir éste capítulo… ju ju mmm.

Mis favoritos en ésta ocasión fueron paz y arte. ¿A ustedes?

ju.

Ya lo saben, yo soy Smithback, no soy J K. R, así que no tengo los derechos de HP, tampoco soy Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love, así que afortunadamente no soy la poseedora de éste fic, y digo afortunada por que …. Yo hubiera hecho cosas rarísimas. Jijiji .

*gracias muchas en ésta ocasión a: Ro 91, Mily Black Queen, Pabaji, Pinguina00 , Ai, noelia,

Y Chiyo Asakura; me hacen sonreír.

¡SUPER ADELANTO! 81. SEXUALITY (uno de mis favoritos) jaja

Suerte,bye


	8. Parte CVIII

¿Es un avión! ¡No!

¡…es un enjambre de abejas africanas! ¡No!

¡Es un grupo de manifestantes que ya cerraron la calle y me han hecho llegar tarde otra vez! ¿No!

¡Es la tarea que aún no he terminado! ¡Si, pero también es algo mas!

¡Es un grupo de súper zombis mutantes! ¡No, no son fans de 'Harry Potter'!

¡ son los derechos de autor de J. K. R y Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love! ¡exactamente!

Enjoy!

81.- sexualidad (SEXUALITY)

"entonces… no te gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?"

"No, james, no me gustan."

"y… ¿no eres bisexual?"

"Nop."

"y, ¿no definitivamente no eres gay?"

No, no soy gay."

"¿qué eres entonces?"

"soy licantrosexual."

82.- almohada (PILLOW)

Remus gruñó, "joder, Sirius." Dijo cuando Sirius saltó a su cama.

"nooooo, yo me quedo aquí." Acotó Sirius.

"Remus volteó la cabeza a el chico sentado justo a lado de su cabeza. Lo empujó tan fuerte que Sirius cayó graciosamente al piso.

Remus sonrió e intentó poner la cabeza de nuevo sobre su almohada, solo que ya no estaba ahí.

"¡Sirius! Devuélveme mi almohada."

"¡Jamás! AAAAAAAAAA!"

"bien, usaré algo mas." Y con eso lo levantó del piso y colocó en la cama. Remus suspiró feliz mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el estomago de Sirius.

83.- rotuladores* (MARKERS)

"¿qué son éstos?"

"rotuladores mágicos."

"genial… hey, espera un segundo, creí que los mugres no sabían sobre la magia."

"no, no saben."

"pero entonces…"

"deja de preguntar, es solo un nombre."

"si, pero…"

"Sirius, haré lo que quieras, solo cállate, me duele la cabeza."

"… lo que sea…?"

84.- certezas (FACTS)

CERTEZA tener una cita con Sirius Black es una sentencia de muerte.

CERTEZA tener sexo con Sirius Black es terriblemente adictivo.

CERTEZA Vivir con Sirius Black es malo para la salud.

CERTEZA amar a Sirius Black es lo mejor que Remus Lupin pudo haber hecho.

85.- esfuerzo (EFFORT)

Seducir a Sirius tendría que ser fácil, ¿no?

Especialmente cuando es tu novio y tienes sexo con el de tres a cuatro veces por semana. Pero le estaba pareciendo especialmente difícil a Remus Lupin quien había hecho todo lo posible; desde andar con la ropa interior mas pequeña, hasta, ¿créanlo o no?, andar desnudo por el apartamento lo que por cierto tampoco resultó. .

Remus estaba muy, muy preocupado; hasta que aprisionó a Sirius y lo hizo entender que a Remus Lupin no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Sirius, por el otro lado, disfrutaba cada momento.

86.- decisiones (DECISIONS)

"¿Puedo estar arriba hoy ¿casi siempre estás arriba tú."

"¿qué? Remus, nooo, Me gusta estar sobre ti."

"Sirius…"

"noooo, no me quites mi felicidad, ¡estás arruinando mis sueños!"

"pero…"

"y no siempre estoy arriba, tomamos turnos; solo por hoy; puedes ser tu mañana y... el resto de la semana… solo hoy no…"

"bien, pero entonces no podré hacer todo lo que tenía en mente; es decir, tenía unas muy buenas ideas nuevas, pero quizá para mañana ya las haya olvidado, pero…supongo que no importa."

"¡qué estás esperando! ¡Arriba gilipollas!"

87.- Verdad (TRUE)

Remus entró a la torre de astronomía, metiéndose aún más en su segura capa.

Se sienta con la espalda recargada en contra de una de las paredes y levanta la cara para poder ver las estrellas. Ama esta sensación, la sensación de la tranquilidad y serenidad que le sobreviene cada vez que está aquí; inhala profundamente y sonríe.

Luego, escucha los pasos que se acercan más y más, casi sin hacer ruido.

Remus le sonríe a Syrius en cuanto lo ve. Tiernos saludos son murmurados para que ningún sonido fuerte interrumpa la tranquilidad de la noche.

Se sientan uno al lado del otro; ambos pensando en la misma cosa: "yo movería las estrellas por ti."

88.- Valía (WORTH)

Y mientras un histérico Sirius Black era alejado de Godric Hollow, la imagen de una persona lo acompañaba y reconfortaba en su mente. Él cayó en un frenesí de delirium mientras su amado le sonreía con afecto en su mente; con sus ojos ámbar brillando, sus suaves labios diciendo 'Te quiero'.

Y mientras un histérico Sirius Black era alejado de Godric Hollow, la imagen de una persona lo acompañaba y reconfortaba en su mente y se quedaba ahí.

89.- sombrero (HAT)

"Remus…. ¿puedo tener un sombrero?"

"¿qué?"

"un sombrero, ¿puedo tener uno?"

"Heer…"

"¡por favor! vi. uno ayer, cuando fuimos al Londres mugle, era amarillo, ¡amarillo! Remus, quiero uno desesperadamente."

"Hem, no creo que…"

"y tenía motas púrpura, ¿no es eso genial? ¡Remus!"

90.- primera (FIRST)

"¿me trajiste flores?"

"….u... si, pensé que te gustarían,… es decir, no creí que... esto es tan diferente a mis otras citas, axial que… no sabía que…"

"no ,sonemm… lindas, gracias."

"Así que sin flores la próxima vez,¿cierto?"

"si,… sin flores,… aunque me gustaron… lo sé…"

"si, bueno… entonces…"

"entonces…"

*Notas decembrinas de la traductora:

Bien, yo también me declaro licantrosexual, y es que como no, con Remus y Fenrryr… ufff!

Ésta vez me tardé un poco mas… lo siento,ji

les hago una invitación a leer mi fic "la sonrisa del vampiro" es de **Sanguini**

**ésta vez las gracias son para Mily Black Queen, Luadica, Ro 91, Pabaji, Ai ,; disculpen si mefaltó mensionar a alguien.**

**Suerte,bye ¡**


	9. Parte IX

No soy dueña de Hp, pero como el Grinch, quizá me robe a todos los personajes... hmm…

Que buenas ideas te da 'el Grinch'…

Mientras…. Enjoy!

91.- dieta

"Por qué no estás comiendo, Sirius?"

"estoy a dieta."

"¿cómo? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy gordo."

"Sirius¡! No estás gordo. ¿No Vaz a comer nada, entonces?"

"nop, voy a ver si puedo sobrevivir solo con sexo."

92.- fragancia

"Sirius …"

"Sí, amor."

"Por qué?... ¿por qué hueles como?... ¿estás usando perfume?"

"porque dijiste que te gustaba la gente que olía bien."

"si, pero no a fresas…"

93.- Magia

Se encontraban cara a cara, pecho contra pecho, corazón a corazón.

Intrincadas líneas de su magia rodeándolos, entrelazando sus cuerpos, entrelazando sus almas, entrelazando sus corazones.

Y cuando sus labios se tocaron al fin, la magia en el brilló y rugió sin control; explotando a su alrededor y bañando a los entrelazados chicos.

Estaban atrapados, atrapados juntos, atrapados en un instante, atrapados para siempre.

94.- NINJA

"¡Haiiii- yah!"

"Sirius, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¡qué parece?"

"¿alguna rara versión de chárrate…?"

"soy un Ninja, Remus; ¿como te puedes equivocar?"

"…heeemmmm…. Bien…"

"¡soy Sirius Black, Ninja del sexo!"

"¡ayy! ¡Por Dios!..."

"Rem, por que no subes conmigo, te mostraré como me convertí en cinta negra."

95.- Quédate

"por favor, no me dejes."

"!fuera ¡"

"no, escúchame"

"¡vete! empaca y vete."

"quédate, Remus, no te vallas."

"Me traicionaste, te odio."

"yo te amo."

96.- Nuevo

"Por cierto, Remus, te amo…

No, Esa no es la forma de decírselo… Remus, serías gu-…. Remus,… yotamo…. Noooo…

¿tamo? Que demonios pasa comigo? Me estoy convirtiendo en una chica… esta bien, cálmate… cálmate Sirius, calma… ¿irías a Hogsmeade comigo?... naaaa

Te amo mi sexy hombre-lobo, no, definitivamente no."

"¿sexy hombre-lobo?, en serio, Sirius creí que saldrías con algo mejor que eso."

97.- Lágrimas

Estaba sentado al escritorio, en la mano tenía fuertemente agarrado un pedazo de pergamino; las palabras fluían suave y lentamente al igual que sus lágrimas. Las mismas palabras.

-juntos somos mas fuertes.- repetía una y otra vez.

Y tal y como todas las cosas repetitivas, las palabras comenzaron a perder sentido.

98.- confianza

"¿saldrías conmigo?"

"¿soy digno?"

"sí."

"aquí tienes mi corazón, no lo rompas."

99.- espumillón*

"OH, mira Remus, ¡brilla!"

"Sirius, es espumillón."

"la la la la la la Lara la la…"

"¡oughth! Mm…phmmm. ¡Quítame esto de encima!... Sirius, ¿qué demonios haces?"

"¡te hago brillar!"

"No quiero brillar."

"pero un Remus brillante es un Remus sexy, y un sexy Remus hará cosas traviesas en la cama de Sirius pronto."

100.- azucarado

"voy por algo de comida, Sirius, ¿necesitas algo?"

"…mmm…. Déjame pensar… un poco de crema de chocolate estaría bien."

"Ni siquiera preguntaré."

"¡y paletas! ¡Por favor!"

"pero…"

"¡y helado!"

"¡Siri-…!"

"¡oooooy, ya sé!"

"¡no mas dulces para ti! ¡Ya sabes lo que te hacen los dulces!"

"bien… ¿significa eso que no tendré malvaviscos?..."

*espumillón: tambie´n conocido como escarcha. O a veces baratija.

Es esa cosa brillante que se le pone a veces a los árboles de navidad.

*Notas de la agripada traductora.

Hola, tiempo sin leernos, ¿no?

La escuela está peor que nunca… toda culpa mía, estoy recursandomaterias… ju ju u.

Pero, díganme, ¿cómo les ha parecido éste capítulo?

Mis favoritos fueron "Ninja" y "confianza".

La próxima vez será muy divertida, una pequeña muestra…

101. DRESS

(éste me encanta!)

104. RAT

Y mi favorito... creo…

109. SPEED

Suerte,bye


	10. Parte X

Yyyy… llegamos a mis favoritos…

No tengo ni en que caerme muerta…

Es decir, que ni los personajes ni la trama son míos; mucho menos gano dinero con esto.

Personajes: J.K. R

Trama: Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

Traducción: yo (Smithback)

Enjoy!

101, Vestido

"Sirius, no me digas que eso es un vestido."

"pero tu siempre me dices que mentir es malo."

"ggghhk… ve y cámbiate, por favor."

"Nop"

"por favor, Sirius, por mi."

"pero estos colores resaltan el color de mis ojos."

"Sirius, es un jodido rosa!"

102.- calcetines

"sabes, siempre he querido calcetas anaranjadas."

"¿eh?"

"calcetas anaranjadas, son geniales, anaranjados y brillantes, ¿sabes?"

"Sirius…"

"¡deberías conseguirte unas calcetas azules; si, en verdad quedaríamos bien tu y yo! ¿Remus? Que extraño, ha desaparecido."

103.- Lecciones

"No podemos seguir juntos, Remus."

"¿qué? ¿Por qué?"

"soy Sirius Black; no soy gay. ¡Todo el mundo me odia por lo de nosotros, mi reputación se ha ido al suelo! No puedo seguir así."

"entonces, ¿éstos últimos meses no significan nada para ti?"

"yo… no, lo siento Remus… en verdad lo siento."

"¡Remus! ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"¡James! Es… es S- Sirius."

"¿qué, qué sucedió? ¿Qué hizo ésta vez?"

"él me, me enseñó a amar, pero…"

"¿pero qué?"

"Pero no me enseñó a dejar de hacerlo. ¿Maldito sea!"

104.- Rata

"¿ese es Cola-gusano?"

"nop, Cola-gusano es mas largo; además es gris, no negro."

"entonces no es Cola-gusano."

"Nop."

"… ¡aaaaaaargg! ¡Dios Mio! ¡Rata! ¡Rata! "aaaaaahrg!"

105.- teléfono

"¿pero por qué tienes que estar fuera por la noche?"

"auu, lo siento Remus, sabes que no me gusta dejarte."

"no podrías solo…"

"¡tengo una idea! Es algo mugle. ¿Haz escuchado hablar del sexo por teléfono?"

"¿sexo por teléfono?"

"básicamente es cuando…"

"sé lo que espero no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"si, si lo tiene."

"Sirius, ni siquiera tenemos teléfono, como demonios lo haríamos."

"OH, bien, aún no he pensado en ello."

106.- distracción

"Lo siento mucho, Pads. Debí de haber estado ahí."

"si, yo también Sirius; pero sabes que Harry no ha estado durmiendo como se debe; ha vuelto a todas las niñeras locas."

"…lo sé, pero aún así, fue increíble, …jame…sss…"

"¿Sirius? ¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede?

…¡OH! Ya veo, Remus acaba de pasar."

107.- Asustado

"Remus, lo siento amigo, no quería burlarme de ti de nuevo, en verdad."

"como sea Sirius, déjame solo."

"¡OH por Merlín! ¿No sabes como tomar una broma? Aghh… me voy."

"… ¡Sirius! ¡Espera!..."

"¿qué?"

"sabía que era una broma, perdón por sobre actuar."

"está bien, yo también lo siento."

-¿por qué estoy tan asustado de perderte, cuando ni siquiera eres mío?-

108.- Ofertas

"Hola Remus, ¿cómo estás?"

"bien, gracias, ¿y tú?"

"sí, estoy bien, ¿se te ofrece algo, té, café, yo?"

"té, por favor."

109.- Velocidad

"¡James, rápido, Lily está besando a Snape en la torre de astronomía!"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"¡ve, sálvala de un destino peor que la muerte!"

"bien Sirius, ya se ha ido; ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

" ¡Date prisa, Remus! No tenemos mucho tiempo, súbete a la cama y desnúdate."

110.- Mantequilla

"Sirius, ¿trajiste el lubricante?"

"¡mierda!"

"bien, y ahora ¿Qué se supone que vamos a usar? ¡Estamos en la maldita cocina, no se que te poseyó para traerme hasta aquí, y no se que me poseyó a mi para seguirte!"

"¡pensé que sería divertido, y no importa el OR que hayas venido, aún así lo hiciste!"

"Sirius…"

"y como lubricante… bien, podemos usar mantequilla…"

*Notas de la licantrosexual traductora:

mmmm… no tengo mucho que decir…

Aclaro… ¡dejen review! Anden anden anden.

la verdad es que éste ha sido mi capítulo favorito. Me he reído como loca y fue éste el capítulo que me hizo traducir esta… ¿historia?

Suerte, bye

*adelantos:

111. FUTURE

114. RESTRICTIONS

115. SECRET

¡OH! La verdad es que el siguiente es también muy muy divertido. Ja ajaja

*dediquemos un minuto de silencio a los muertos en Japón.


	11. Onceava  parte

Si yo fuese la autora de HP, no hubiera matado a Remus, y quizá por la insistencia de mi hermana escribiría un octavo libro.

111.-Futuro

"oye Lady, ¿qué te gustaría ser cuando crezcas?"

"¿por?"

"Obvien, tenemos esa reunión para elegir carrera con McGoogles."

"bien Prongsy, me gustaría hacerme inmortal, matar a todos los duendecillos malvados de debajo de mi cama, saber si puedo convertirme en alfombra voladora, declararme el rey de la gente de las patatas y y después conquistar el mundo con un ejército de monos voladores."

"Obvien, buena suerte con eso."

"pero mi trabajo principal será cuidar de ese loco hombre-lobo."

"en serio, ¿y si no necesita de tu ayuda?"

"si la necesita; siempre se vuelve pervertidamente loco después de la luna llena, y si no estoy con él pondrá su atención en ti y no quieres eso ¿o si? Aunque veo la razón por la que lo harías, Remus está en forma."

112.- añadidura

"OH vamos Sirius, déjalo ya, e solo un cachorrito."

"¡grrrrrrr….!"

"¡vamos ya Sirius! Regresa a humano."

"¿para qué lo compraste? pudiste haberte separado de mi y comenzar una relación con él."

"¡demonios! ¿Cómo lo supiste tan pronto."

"¡Remus!"

113.- días

"oye Mooony, ¿sabes que día es hoy?"

"emm... jueves?..."

"si, y…"

"y ¿qué?..."

"¡por Merlín Remus! es jueves desnudo, dime que no lo haz olvidado."

114.- restricciones

"señor Black, debo advertirle que el hechizo Engorgio no está permitido en algunas partes del cuerpo humano en la escuela. Éste incidente no se debe repetir otra vez; ni siquiera con fines… de entretenimiento."

"no deberías verte tan alicaído Pads. Te lo advertí."

"¡¿cómo puedes ponerte de su lado? Además lo estabas disfrutando."

115.- secreto

Nadie sabía que Remus amaba cantar en la regadera.

Nadie sabía de la adorable y pequeña marca detrás de la rodilla de Remus.

Nadie sabía que el osito de peluche de Remus se llamaba Winston.

Y Sirius pretendía que todo siguiera así; Remus era su querido secreto.

116.- errores

"y tu adorable cabello rojo, flotando sobre tus hombros-…

¿Qué?- espera…"

"Sirius, ¿por qué hay rojo cabello en ese poema? ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?"

"¡uy, voy a matar a James!"

"y tu increíble mirada leonina en esos brillantes ojos-… "

"¿James?"

"¿sí? Lily…"

"¿Por qué estás hablando de miradas leoninas?"

"…SIRIUS…"

117.- Control

"¡SIRIUSBLACK…. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DICE EN MI FRENTE, 'PERRA DE SIRIUS'?"

"EM… PUÉS… POR QUE ES VERDAD…"

"¡BLACK!"

"era solo una broma, en verdad. Remus, no me mates."

Te mostraré quien es 'la perra' en ésta relación. Arriba, ahora."

Sss...Shi, Moony, lo que tu digas, solo no me mates."

118 juegos

"Reemuuus… estoy aburrido."

"bien."

"¿quieres jugar un juego?"

"nop."

"por favor, por favor, por favor."

"agh... está bien."

"se llama el juego del pene, y lo que tienes que hacer es…"

119.- extraño

"Sirius, que. Stas h-haciendo debajo de mi cama. Sson las 3 de la mañana."

"solo quería estar cerca de ti."

"¿eh?"

"ya no me dejas estar en tu cama, no después de lo que hice."

"¿crees que debería aceptarte en mi cama?"

"no, pero espero que si."

"¿por que lo haría?"

"porque creo que me amas, y por que se que encontrarás en tu corazón el perdón… y porque está muy frío aquí abajo."

"… no podemos dejarlo así, ¿verdad? Sube."

120.- toque

"anda, tócalo, Remus, ¿no es hermoso?"

"humm…"

"anda, es tan poderoso, y fuerte… anda, ven, no va a morder."

"pads…"

"apriétalo, sabes que quieres."

"Sirius, ¡es una moto!"

Notas de la sonriente traductora:

Jajjaja ajajjaja ajajajaja ajajjaaja jaja

*gracias especiales a: Naomi Walker y ja ja ja; por haber dejado review, me inspiran a seguir traduciendo.

*las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, están muy solitas, y por ahí me dejan review, ¿vale?

Suerte, bye


	12. y XIV

Estoy terminando de ver 'Toy story 3' mmmm… no me gustó tanto como me dijeron que lo haría.

Si pudieran quedarse con un personaje de 'Harry Potter', y hacer su propia historia canon, es decir detallar la historia de algún personaje apegandose al canon, ¿con quién se quedarían?

Mmm... lástima que no es así, J. K. R es la única y verdadera dueña de HP.

Afortunadamente existe anfictión… miren lo que hizo Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

¡

Enjoy

121.- uña

"¡Remus!"

"¡y ahora que, Sirius?"

"¡me rompí una uña!"

"maldición, Sirius, deja de llorar, es solo una uña."

"¡¿solo una uña? ¡Era mi uña favorita, le había dado el mejor nombre!"

"hummm?"

"auuu… no te preocupes Frederick, ya crecerás."

122.- lugares

"¡Sirius!"

"¿qué?"

"¿Por qué está tu mano debajo de mis pantalones? McGonagall podría vernos."

"pero se está bien y calientito ahí."

"oooooh… Sirius, para."

"ooh, vamos mooony, mi mano está fría."

123.- Mañana

No importaba que ambos fueran hombres. No importaba que quizá no tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro. No importaba que quizá lo que hacían estaba mal. Quizá muriesen mañana. No importaba nada, mientras siguiesen haciendo esto.

124.- delicado

"Sirius, en serio, estoy bien."

"no, no lo estás. Ahora métete a la cama, necesitas dormir."

"no necesitas llevarme, Panf."

"ssssh... solo duerme, bebé."

"hmm... Estoy muy cansado, ¿te quedarás conmigo, Panfss?"

"si, por supuesto."

"gracias."

"te amoMoony. Mi lindo parquecito. Ay, está babeando."

125.- lindo

"ooo, Remus, ¡tengo algo que decirte!"

"¿qué?"

"tus pestañas son bonitas."

"¡eh?"

"¡tienes bonitas pestañas! Son largas y suaves. Me encanta verte parpadear."

126.- ladrón

"Sirius, no puedo encontrarlo, no puedo encontrarlo. ¡Por merlín. Estoy muerto!"

"¿qué es lo que no encuentras?"

"tu lo tomaste, ¿no? ¿Donde lo estás escondiendo?"

"¿cune, tu chocolate?"

"no, es mi…. ¡qué, tomaste mi chocolate!"

"ur… eh... no…"

127.- palillos

"¿qué son éstos, Remus?"

"palillos chinos."

¿"para qué son?"

"comes con ellos"

"tú puedes comer con ellos?"

"sip"

"no me gustan éstos palos, el tuyo sabe mucho mejor; sin mencionar que queda mejor en mi boca."

128.- repulsivo,

"Sirius, no te muevas; solo no te muevas."

"¿Qué? Rem, ¿qué es? ¡Moony!"

"hay una araña en tu cabeza."

"..Agr.… ¡araña! ¡VA A COMERME! ¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡QUÍTAMELA!"

129.- significativo

"Sirius, ¿por qué estás desnudo? Y ¡qué estás haciendo?"

"estoy posando, Prongs."

"¿posando para que?"

"una fotografía"

"¿Por qué estás tomando una foto de ti mismo desnudo?"

"se la voy a dar a Remus para su cumpleaños."

"… Hem, ¿y por qué no darle algo mas… significativo?"

"¿qué podría ser mas significativo que a mi mismo desnudo?"

130.- alfombra

"OH, Sirius, me gusta ésta."

"no, ¿quiero una púrpura!"

"¿una púrpura?"

"si, el púrpura es increible."

"¿quieres una alfombra púrpura?"

"si, ¿por qué no? Sería mejor que ésta."

"si, pero, ¿púrpura?"

131.- condimentado

"ooo… ¡comida india! No puedo esperar, ¡es rica? ¿Lo és? ¿Lo es?"

"no lo sé, Padfoot, nunca la he probado; pero ya estamos aquí, cálmate, ¿quieres?"

"está bien, está bien."

"buenas tardes, señores, ¡qué quieren ordenar?"

"podría traerme…"

"-lo mas condimentado en el menú, por favor."

"Sirius, no creo que eso sea una buena idea."

"yo si lo creo."

"aquí lo tiene señor, disfrútelo."

"OH, yomi, se ve delicioso, ¿no, Remus?"

"mmm… bien, pruébalo."

"no me mires de esa forma, Remus… oohooohww… esto está increi…. —ououou. ¡Agua! *Agua! ¡Necesito agua!"

132.- diferencia

Era casi aterrador lo diferentes que podían llegar a ser. Diferentes físicamente, diferentes en su personalidad, incluso diferentes en su forma de amar.

Y aún así, había sido eso lo que los había unido, cuando estaban juntos, los dos caninos parecían hacer un balance.

Era extraño, entre más diferentes eran, mas se necesitaban el uno al otro. Era como si fuesen dos corazones separados que se hubiesen derretido y hecho uno solo; los límites entre ambos eran difusos e indistinguibles.

133.- carga

"lo siento, Prongs, no puedo acompañarte; Remus está muy enfermo."

"OH, está bien, espero que se mejore. Nos vemos luego, bye."

"bye"

"deberías ir hoy, panfood."

"naa, no puedo dejar a mi bebé, solo en la noche."

"Sirius…"

"nop, nada, calla."

"lo siento, Sirius."

"pués si, deberías; tuvimos sexo anoche, pudiste haberme contagiado tu gripe."

134.- zafado

"oooh"

"Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"oooh…"

"¡Sirius!"

"hmmmm…"

"Padfoot, para, ¿por qué te estás riendo?"

"te amo."

"hmm. Hmm... yo también te amo."

"tu trasero es lindo, creo que me voy a casar con él."

135.- tratos

"Sirius, ¡devuélvemelo!"

"nop, aaaah!"

"regrésamelo, o yo…"

"¿tú qué, me vaz a dar unas palmadas en el trasero?"

"… sabes, si no me lo devuelves, eso es exactamente lo que haré."

"¡en serio! ¡En serio! ¿lo harías? Wow, Remus, ¿podríamos hacerlo ya?"

136.- sueño

"Sirius… ¿ Sirius?"

"¡¿qué PRONGS?"

"¿qué estás haciendo? Solo estabas ahí sentado viendo a la pared…"

"¿y…? Estaba en mi lugar feliz."

"¡tu lugar feliz es estúpido! He tratado de hablar contigo por mucho rato."

"¡no te metas con mi 'lugar feliz', Remus está ahí!"

137.- sacrificio

Sirius odiaba bailar, lo detestaba totalmente. Y eso estaba bien en un mundo en el que bailar no importase a los seres queridos, pero desafortunadamente para Sirius, su pequeño y amado hombre-lobo tenía una pasión secreta.

Así es, lo haz adivinado, ¡bailar!

¿Qué puede hacer uno en una situación como ésta?

Nada, Sirius Black tenía que bailar con Remus Lupin. Podía parecer compulsorio, y esa cosa loca, incluso si detestaba bailar, una vez que había comenzado no quería parar; amaba la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante. Incluso amaba la sensación de la fría nariz de Remus respirando sobre su cuello. Amaba el balanceo de lado a lado. Pero sobre todo, amaba el ritmo de sus corazones y como parecían latir unidos creando una especie de música mágica.

138.- Maestro

"mira Sirius, esa es una de las especies de planta mas rara en el mundo. ¡Wow, nunca pensé ver una de esas! Tiene grandes propiedades mágicas, de hecho, ¿sabías que…

¿Por qué me estás viendo así Sirius?"

"¿sabes cuánto amo cuando te pones en tu modo 'profesor'? uy, y cuando te sonrojas ¿por qué te da pena cuando te digo algún cumplido?"

"por que no soy nada de lo que dices."

"¡eres mucho mas que eso! ¡Mira, te sonrojas otra vez! Ya no creo que sea pena, creo que es tu niño interno jugando con fuego…

¡Y mira, tu niño interno se emociona más cuando te beso! ¿No es eso interesantísimo?"

139.- mono

"oye Remus, ¿podemos tener una mascota?"

"si, claro, ¿qué quieres? Por favor no digas que un perro."

"na, estaba pensando en algo como un chimpancé, o un gorila o incluso un mono…"

"¿Por qué demonios quieres un mono? ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto trabajo cuesta cuidar un maldito mono?"

"… eso quiere decir que no…"

"¡no tendrás un mono!"

"¿y una motocicleta?"

"pero pensé que querías una mascota."

"si, pero si no puedo tener una mascota, ¿puedo tener una moto?"

"¡no, ya vi la motocicleta que quieres, será nuestro fin!"

"¡Remus, nunca me das lo que quiero!"

"bien, puedes dormir en el sillón esta noche."

"¡QUÉ!"

140.- nunca

Y mientras dejaba su departamento para ir a revisar a la rata se dio la vuelta para ver al entristecido hombre-lobo parado en la puerta. Sintió algo en su estómago y llegó hasta su corazón, Sirius miró a Remus con resignación, tenía un presentimiento; esta sería la última vez que lo vería por un tiempo…

Abrió la boca con el principio de un adiós por salir, cuando el dedo de Remus selló sus labios.

"nunca, Jamás digas 'adiós', implica que que te Vaz para siempre." Susurró. Sus ojos ámbar llegando hasta su alma. Sirius asintió y se alejó con su corazón latiendo con pena y dolor.

Adiós

Ésa fue la última vez que se vieron por trece doce años.

141.- Patada

"no Sirius, no después de luna llena."

"pero, pero, pero…"

"sin peros. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto pateas cuando duermes? Me quedaré en la enfermería otra noche si te quedas conmigo."

"…sabes que jamás te dañaría, especialmente después de la luna llena."

"si, pero… está bien, pero si pateas, estás fuera."

"¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo!"

"" ¡Sirius! No saltes sobre…"

"…lo siento?"

142.- jitomate

"¿Remus?"

"si"

"¿Por qué los jitomates son rojos?"

"…emmm…"

"Reeemuss…"

"¡ho! ¡No lo sé Padfoot! ¿Por qué no lo buscas en la biblioteca en lugar de molestarme?"

"nah, pero es raro, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué son rojos? ¿Por qué no pueden ser, bien, no lo sé… rosas? ¡Por qué rojo?"

"AH, Sirius, TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PARA TI."

"OH, OH, ¿qué?"

"¿Por qué salgo contigo?"

"no lo sé, Moony, ¿por qué no lo buscas en la biblioteca en lugar de estar molestándome?"

"está bien."

"espera, Moony, ¿BUSCARÍAS PORQUE LOS JITOMATES SON Rojos, mientras estás en la biblioteca?"

143.- preguntas

"¿está mi querido Moony caliente?"

"nopu"

"¿se está poniendo mi querido Moony caliente?"

"naah"

"¿se pondrá my querido Moony caliente después?"

"no"

"está mi-…"

"se va a dormir mi querido Padfoot en el sillón esta noche?"

144.- jardín

"¡Remus, Moony bebé! ¡Tengo una idea!"

"OH Dios"

"shh, ¿deberíamos tener un jardín con muchas flores, y plantas y pasto e incluso árboles!"

"sabes, son en ocasiones como éstas en las que es evidente lo gay que eres."

"pero, pero, pero, amo los árboles."

"te das cuenta que todo será verde, verde Slitherin, árboles verdes, pasto verde, plantas verdes."

"OH, bien, podemos encantarlas para que sean rojos. Soy un genio, vamos, admítelo."

"si, seguramente un jardín rojo no se notará en un vecindario mugle para nada."

"demonios Remus, ¿Por qué demonios arruinas mis sueños?"

145.- Imperfección

"¡Remus, Remus, santas vacas preñadas!"

"¿qué pasa ahora, Sirius?"

"¡tengo un grano, tengo un maldito grano!"

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con vacas preñadas?"

"¡es un dicho, Remus! en verdad, ¡tengo un GRANO! ¡Voy a morir!"

"¿nos harías ese favor?"

"¡eres muy malo!"

"Sirius… ¿estás llorando?"

146.- arete

"Remus, ¿puedo ponerme un arete?"

"¿Por qué querrías un arete?"

"porque son geniales, como yo."

"ah, Sirius, ¿por qué no eres normal?"

"¿dónde estaría lo divertido en eso?"

"¡ugh!"

"te diré algo, si me dejas tener un arete, te daré todo un año de el chocolate mas fino de Honeydukes'."

"Hecho"

147.-palos de pescado

"Hola Sirius y Remus, hice palos de pescado para la cena…

¡Sirius! ¿Por qué te estás riendo? James hizo lo mismo y ni siquiera sé que dije."

"eeeh… palos de pescado, ¡no quiero, Lily!"

"¡¿qué, por qué? ¡Los hice especialmente!"

"¡Por qué querría palos de pescado! ¡A menos que fuese un pez gay!"

"¡Sirius!"

"¡Padfoot! Perdónalo, Lily, es solo un idiota."

"es que,.. Palos de pescado, ¡aahh!"

148.- patrones

"? OH, mira, Remus, está lleno de puntos."

"en inglés se le dice 'Polka dots'."

"¡¿qué, cómo en Poke-A-Dots, picar los puntos? Los picas? No es eso algo aburrido?"

"uhg, no lo sé, Sirius, por que no lo intentas…"

"bien, entonces,

Hey, esto es de hecho divertido, ¿quieres intentarlo, Remus?"

"… no, gracias."

149.- reproducción

"Remus, ¡qué es todo esto?"

"libros mugle para la secundaria, los compré antes de saber que iría a Hogwarts."

"OH, genial, Biología, ¿qué es eso?"

"¿Por qué no lo lees?"

"nah, solo veré las imágenes,…

¡OH Dios mio! ¡¿Tienes una sección completa sobre reproducción?"

"mmm... no lo sé, nunca los leí."

"¡mira, tienen fotos y todo, mira lo detallados que son! ¡wow, esto es increíble! ¿Puedo quedarme con éste libro ¿por favor, por favor, por favor?"

¿Por que alguien no me mata ahora?"

150.- lentes para el sol

"¡mira éstos Remus, son geniales!"

"Sirius"

"Es decir, ¿no me harían ver éstos lentes masculino y sexy…

No es que no lo haga ya yo por mi mismo…"

"ajá…"

"wow, Rem, los necesito, necesito éstos, moriré sin ellos…"

"! Sirius! Los marcos tienen corazones púrpura!"

*notas de la traductora

Espero se hayan divertido mucho.

¡aún hay más!

En ésta ocasión fueron tres ppartes de una sola vez. Díganme si está bien así o como lo había estado haciendo.

Gracias especiales a ShirayGaunt por su review.

Suerte, bye

invitación para que lean mis otros fics, en especial 'Toujours ami', 'Paranoia

'y el recién estrenado 9'Entre viajes en el tiempo y viejos conocidos

viñeta entre Harry y Severus, mucha diversión y amistad.


	13. Parte  XV y XVI

Si fuese la dueña de HP, no hubiese dejado morir a Colin.

Y ustedes, ¿si pudiesen ser J. K. r. y no matar a alguien… a quien no hubiesen matado? O mejor aún, ¿a quién de 'los buenos' hubiesen matado en lugar de esa otra persona a la que no hubiesen matado?

lo que a continuación ustedes van a leer es una traducción de una historia del mismo nombre de la autora Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

151.-sonrisa

Sirius era un artista, créanlo o no. Amaba dibujar, dibujaba a sus amigos, la luna, los terrenos de la escuela, y cuando se sentía sentimental, quizá incluso flores, pero había una cosa que él simplemente no dibujaba, simplemente no podía. Remus Lupin. Se había cansado ya de pedirle a Remus que fuese su modelo. Resignándose a que jamás podría, quedándose solo a copiarlo de las fotografías. Y es que por más que se esforzara, nunca estaban bien.

Los ojos eran una réplica perfecta, de esas orbes doradas; su nariz recta; el cabello, como si tuviera vida propia, pero cuando se trataba de su sonrisa… Sirius nunca lo podía hacer; la dibujaba demasiado grande demasiada pequeña, de lado, demasiado seria. Era una lista interminable de fallas relacionadas con la boca de Remus. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de que era imposible capturar la sonrisa de Remus a lápiz, en tinta, carboncillo o pintura. Había demasiada magia y misterio en esa sonrisa que volvía loco a Sirius.

152.- llanto

"¡Remus? ¿Bebé, qué sucede?"

"nada…"

"¿por qué estas molesto? Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo."

"¡no estoy molesto!"

"¿entonces por qué estás llorando?"

"¡solo estoy cortando las cebollas!"

153.- Zoológico

"¡vamos, mira Moony, hay tigres!"

"OH, dios. Padfoot, ¿por qué tuvimos que venir al zoológico?"?"

"¡por que es genial! Solo mira a todos los animales."

"Sirius, se supone que esto sería una cita."

"y, ¿qué podría ser mejor que ver animales en una cita?"

"OH, bien, déjame pensar…"

154.- oficina

"los quiero en la oficina del director en éstos mismos instantes. Sus exhibiciones de mal comportamiento han ido demasiado lejos."

"lo sentimos mucho, profesora."

"¡vamos a ver al mago, al gran mago de Hogwarts! Al maravilloso maravilloso, maravilloso, maravilloso, maravilloso mago de…!""

"¡SIRIUS, calla ate!"

155.- competencia

"hmmm.. Oouu! ¡SIRIUS!"

"si, Remus, eres tan grandioso, sobretodo cuando te sonrojas así."

"déjame en paz."

"como si lo fuera a hacer."

"¿sabes lo molesto que eres?"

"sip, acéptalo."

"desafortunadamente tengo que hacerlo. ¿De dónde si no tendría tan buen sexo?"

"nadie es tan bueno como yo."

"tengo que diferir."

"¡¿qué? ¿Quien podría ser mejor que yo?"

"yo, claro está."

"¡que? ¡No, no lo eres!"

"¿quieres apostar?"

"pruébalo"

"bien, tu lo pediste."

156.- aparición

"¡BAMF!"

"Sirius! ¡¿¡¿es realmente necesario que grites cada vez que te apareces?"

"ajá"

"para, por favor; me lastimas los oídos."

"uu, está bien. Iré a ver a James, regresaré para la cena, ¿bien? Adiós bebé."

"adiós Padfoot "

"¡BAMF!"

"¡SIRIUS!"

157.- Coca-cola

"¿qué es esto, Remus?"

"Coca-cola."

"¿qué hacen esas burbujitas ahí?"

"burbujear"

"¿para qué?"

"no lo sé, Sirius."

"¡oh Dios! ¡Se metió un poco a mi nariz! Se siente raro."

"ug, eso es desagradable, Padfoot."

158.- hablando

"humm.. Tengo algo que decirte, Remus."

"y ¿qué es?"

"si hablando hipotéticamente te dijera que te amo, ¿qué harías?

"¿hablando hipotéticamente? Bien, supongo que hipotéticamente diría que te amo también."

"¿en serio? Bien, si lo dijese no hipotéticamente…. ¿qué harías?"

"eso no es siquiera una preg-…"

"¡Remus!"

"bien, bien, entonces hablando no hipotéticamente diría que yo también te amo."

159.- Globo

"¿puedo tener uno rojo, Remus?"

"Sirius…"

"¡oh, Remus! Mira, ese hombre tiene un globo en forma de perro. ¡Tengo que tener uno!"

"Sirius…"

"muchas gracias señor, aquí tiene su dinero.

¡ Moony, ven, ayúdame!"

"¡no, Padfoot, no se supone que lo dejes ir!"

"¡Moony Moony, se va volando! *Regresa!

Moony, se ha ido!"

160 Reparo

"quitándole la camisa a Remus, Sirius siguió las varias cicatrices de su pecho.

"no, son horrible."

Sirius lo ignoró, besando cada una de las cicatrices, memorizando cada una de ellas.

Con cada beso, el cuerpo de Remus parecía hacerse mas ligero hasta sentirse flotar.

"Listo," Sirius miró a la Linda expresión de Remus. "te he arreglado."

161.- inseguridad

El joven hombre-lobo odiaba el poder que Black tenía sobre él. Sirius murmuraba las cosas más dulces en su oído durante la noche; solo para hacerlo enamorarse una y otra vez. Odiaba que Sirius besara su nariz para relajarlo. Odiaba que Sirius se quedara ahí contemplándolo.

No podía saber si solo era un acto o en verdad lo encontraba fascinante. Odiaba como lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo amaba... lo protejía

Lo odiaba por que sabía que un día terminaría y dejaría a Remus vulnerable y con el corazón roto.

162.- uvas

"¡Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡pelea de uvas!"

"¡¿qué? ¡Sirius, será mejor que no me avientes esa molesta uva verde!"

"naa... y el mas sexy y mejor merodeador de todo el mundo gana cien puntos-

Oooooooh…"

"¡Padfoot!"

"oo...lo siento, Remus; como que se me escapó de la mano."

163 Uniforme

El uniforme de Sirius Black. ¡OH! La forma en la que lo vestía exaltaba los nervios de Remus mas que nada. Estaba desalineado y arrugado. ¡Todo un crimen! Todo él gritaba 'acabo de salir de cama'. Su corbata estaba mal abrochada y torcida, como si se hubiese dormido sobre ella. Los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, revelando la tentadora pálida piel, pero al hombre-lobo no le importaba eso. Atraía demasiadas miradas de chicas para el gusto de Remus.

La camisa del perro animago estaba mitad fuera y mitad dentro, el muy idiota traía puestas zapatillas deportivas; Remus estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Remus sabía perfectamente que el animago tenía un par de relucientes zapatos escolares debajo de su cama.

Y aún así, de una extraña manera, no le importaba tanto. La corbata hacía mas fácil jalar a Sirius para un apasionado beso, Lah camisa mal abotonada le hacían mas rápido quitársela y para ser honestos, cuando Sirius estaba medio desnudo sobre la cama, a Remus no podía importarle menos que tipo de zapatos tenía.

164.- bolas

"Remus, tus bolas son increíbles."

"ah, Sirius no necesitas emocionarte tanto."

"¿por qué no? Son tan geniales. ¿Puedo tocarlas?"

"hum... claro, no necesitas mi permiso."

"¡aah! ¡Son apretujadles, y saltan!"

"OH, vamos, has visto bolas antes."

"si, pero las tuyas son diferentes. Remus, ¿quieres tocarlas conmigo?"

"OH, vamos, son solo pelotas saltarinas, si quieres unas tanto, te daré unas para tu cumpleaños..."

165.- alivio

"Moony, ¿me amas, cierto?"

"Por supuesto, , ¿qué sucede? Sabes que te amo, "

"¿estás seguro?"

"¡si! Sirius, te estás sintiendo bien."

"claro, solo… ¿no te estás aburriendo de mi, verdad?"

"no, claro que no, ¿Cómo podría aburrirme de ti?"

"¡OH, bien! Es que te vi. Hablando con ese Hufflepuff, en el desayuno,… en la comida… y en la cena…"

"Pads, él necesitaba ayuda con su ensayo de defensa, te amo a ti, no a él."

"¡que bien! Por que honestamente no quería tirarlo de la torre de astronomía."

166.- picor

"¿Remus, puedo dormir en tu cama hoy?"

"¿Por qué?"

"mi cama es incómoda"

"… OH… tenemos las mismas camas"

"si, si, pero…pero... la mía pica…."

"no, no es verdad, Sirius, no seas tonto."

"si, si pica"

"dime la verdadera razón"

"…bien... En tu cama…"

"si…"

"estas tú, y tu olor, y tus ojos."

"Sirius…"

"y quiero levantarme en la mañana con tu cabello en mi cara y olerlo, y quiero que seas lo primero que veas al despertar."

167.- conversión

"me hiciste gay."

"nadie te hizo gay, Sirius."

"si, tu lo hiciste."

"¿cómo según tu te hice gay?"

"pusiste tu lengua dentro de mi boca y además me hiciste otras cosas inmensionables."

"¿puedo mencionar que fuiste tu quien comenzó?"

"…bien, no lo hubiera iniciado si no me hubieses convertido en gay"

"¡ugh, Sirius, me estás exasperando!"

"¡ya vez! ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!"

"¿qué estoy haciendo?"

"tienes esa mirada en los ojos y me estás poniendo caliente."

"y ¡y¿y de quién es la culpa?"

168.- abrigo

"¡wow, Sirius, lo adoro!"

"siempre te da frío en invierno, no podía no comprarte un abrigo."

"¡debió haber costado una fortuna!"

"sip, está hecho con el pelaje mas fino de hombre-lobo."

"Sirius, no debist- ¡¿QUÉ?"

"es una broma, solo estoy bromeando."

"¡no te atrevas- eso no fue gracioso!"

"ou, lo siento, ¿me perdonas?"

"está bien, pero, Pads,… eso fue horrible."

"no lo pude resistir."

169.- mansión

"Cuando era niño, antes de ser mordido, solía soñar que viviría en una mansión tendría muchísimas habitaciones y yo tendría la mas grande de todas; tendría también una gran biblioteca con mis libros favoritos y solo yo podría entrar soñaba también que estaría casado con la mujer mas hermosa que pudiese existir…"

"….Remus…"

"y después… fui mordido…"

"y ahora estás conmigo en nuestro pequeño apartamento de solo dos habitaciones…"

"…Padfoot…"

"… pero si quieres, puedo vestirme como mujer para ti, y luego podemos ir a comprar casas… o mansiones…"

"Sirius…"

"estoy seguro que sería una Buena esposa."

170.- creciendo

"¡uy, uy, uy! Remus John Lupin, ¿es eso un chupetón en tu cuello?"

"¡no, James! ¡Aléjate de mi!"

"¡muéstramelo!"

"¡no!"

"¿quién te lo hizo?"

"¡no te lo voy a decir!"

"¿cómo te lo hiciste?"

"como crees"

"OH, mi bebé Remus está creciendo.

¡Mira Remus! es papá Padfoot, ¡le dirás a él quién te lo hizo?"

"¡acaso dijiste 'papá Padfoot', James?

Remus, pensé que no querías decirle a James lo que hicimos anoche."

"¡¿QUÉ?""

notas de la traductora:

Niños, niñas… la próxima actualización será la última. Casi llegamos al final de ésta aventura.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, a las que han disfrutado y sobretodo a quienes han dejado sus comentarios en los tan queridos, aclamados y deseados reviews.

Así que por ahora, adiós y nos vemos en el final.


	14. Parte: última

En un fanfic:

Llega Albus hasta un Harry como de 5 años en navidad y Harry pregunta

"¿Santa?"

Hum... no recuerdo el nombre del fic pero fue genial.

Bien, no soy ni la dueña de Hp, ni de ésta maravilla de fanfic.

Ya lo sáben, 'this is the end my dear friends, the end…'

171. - Renta

"bueno, pues puedes vivir conmigo, en mi departamento,… ¿si quieres?"

"no, Panf, no quisiera ser una molestia"

"OH,sssh, sabes que no serías ninguna molestia ni ninguna otra cosa con la que salieses."

"¿estás seguro?"

"si"

"te pagaré la renta; lo prometo."

"olvida la renta, lo único que quiero es que tu nos cocines el desayuno, además de algo de sudoroso sexo todas las noches, ¿trato?"

"trato"

172.- Reloj

"OH, ¿qué es esto?"

"un reloj cu-cu."

"ha, mira, parece una pequeña casa, con ventanas y todo."

"pads, no querrás estar tan cerca de ahí."

"¿qué? ¿Por qué no?" es-"

-¡cu-cu! ¡Cu-cu!-

"¡aaah!

¡Remus, ayúdame! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?"

173.- scrabble

"¿quieres jugar scrabble?"

"sip, ¿es eso un crimen?"

"no…"

"entonces, ¿por qué esa expresión de incertidumbre, Moony?"

"es… solo que… ¿quieres jugar scrabble?"

"¡si Moony, vamos, vamos vamos!"

"humm… está bien…"

"¡genial! ¡Yo comienzo! A-M-O-R…. lo que hacemos todas las noches."

"L-U-N-A"

"eso es deprimente

A-M-B-A-R, como el color de tus ojos."

174.- mirando

"su mano se movió levemente, para tomar la mano de su pareja.

-la gente los miraba.-

Él se movió un poco para besar al hombre a su lado.

-la gente estaba mirando.-

Su brazo se elevó, como para tomar de la cadera a su pareja, amorosamente.

-la gente estaba mirando.-

Así que todo lo que él hizo fue sonreírle al hombre al lado de él incapaz de parar la mano que dolorosamente tomaba su corazón y lo apretaba.

-la gente seguía mirando.-

175.- sabor

"si fueses un chocolate….

¡Aaagh, Sirius!

Probablemente serías mi favorito, Panfood."

"bien, por que no - ¡Merlín, Remus!-

Dejemos que la gente que se encarga del chocolate se entere del nuevo sabor."

"¡NO!"

"¡¿por qué no?- Reeem... ¿ah, no te detengas!"

"!porque todo el mundo querría probarte y eso no va a pasar!"

176.- Lluvia

Antes, ellos correrían en la lluvia, riendo y estando uno cerca del otro, mientras las gotas trazaban delicados patrones en sus pieles.

Después, Remus se sentaría en la ventana, las cristalinas lágrimas imitando el camino de las gotas de agua sobre el vidrio.

Antes, ellos no se molestarían en comprar una sombrilla; la lluvia se llevaría todas las mentiras que los rodeaban, dejando la solo la verdad, corazones y amor que se recuestan debajo.

Después, Remus llevaba una sombrilla a todas partes, no podía mostrarse a nadie mas, solo una persona tenía ese derecho.

Antes, la lluvia era reconfortante, era un consuelo.

Después, era un enemigo.

177.- Romance

Remus odiaba cuando Padfoot se divertía, (al igual que se divertían todos los demás grifindors,) arrebatándole su libro para después leer algunos 'interesantes' extractos en voz alta a toda la sala común. Era increíblemente penoso y Remus sabía que Sirius solo lo hacía para hacerlo enrojecer; lo cual hacía que el hombre lobo se sonrojara aún más. Lo peor era que Remus había desarrollado una obsesión por novelas románticas, lo cual hacía de toda la experiencia aún más mortificante.

178.- acechador

"¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"siguiéndote"

"¿Por qué?"

"por que eres lindo"

"Sirius…"

"¿si?"

"¿te robaste mis Oreos* otra vez?"

"nop, hum galletas … Oreo…"

"¿entonces, qué haces aquí?"

"¡para poderte ver dándote un baño!"

"… ¿tienes idea de lo extraño que eres?"

"me lo han dicho"

"sal de aquí, no me verás tomando un baño."

"por favor?"

"¡claro que no! ¡Y te mataré si veo que falta alguna de mis Oreo!"

frustración

"bien, Sirius, no es tan difícil"

"si, pero… lo es, lo es."

"no lo es"

"si lo es"

"no"

"si"

"OH, por dios, ¿por qué te pones tan difícil?"

"por que te vez como un ardiente niño malvado cuando te molestas conmigo."

"¿me veo como un 'ardiente niño malvado' ¿ Sirius, estás babeando…"

180.-

"y ahora para ti, bebé, recitaré un poema que no contiene mas que verdaderas palabras que vienen de lo mas profundo de mi corazón; así que imploro-…"

"Sirius, date prisa y termina ya con eso."

"…bien… em…."

Mi querido Remi

Nunca he visto un hombre lobo dormir.

Debes estar ciego si no puedes ver que me perteneces;

Y estoy agradecido de que

Aceptases venir conmigo a Hogsmeade;

Esta cita no pasará sin valer poco

y podré al fin hacerte mi golf-"

"¡SIRIUS BLACK!"

181.- nuevo

"¿cómo se ven?"

"um…"

"se ven genial, ¿no?"

"hum…"

"entonces ¿por que pareces sorprendido?"

"bien, Sirius, aún trato de saber por que te pintaste las uñas de rojo."

"¡es la moda!"

"si, ¡entre las chicas!"

"hmph…"

182.- maneras

"¡feliz cumpleaños Moony!"

Alguien entró por la puerta del alumbrado departamento; Sirius Black hizo entonces apagar las luces con un movimiento de varita. Remus pudo deslumbrar a una figura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¿Sirius?"

"quédate ahí, Remus,

No te muevas." Gritó el animago. Remus rodó los ojos y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

"¡luz, enciende! ¡Malditos e inútiles mugles!"

Remus, al escuchar las maldiciones que venían de la cocina, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

"creí haberte dicho que no te movieras." Dijo Sirius alzando una ceja y balanceando un pastel en una de las manos, cerrando la puerta de la cocina y sumiéndolos una vez mas en la obscuridad, a excepción de las luces del pastel que alumbraban la cara de Sirius, dándole un aspecto casi fantasmal a la sonriente cara.

"¡Remus, te he traído tu pastel de chocolate favorito, pan de chocolate, con helado de chocolate y chispas de chocolate."

Sirius no pudo más que reír amigablemente ante la cara de deleite de Remus.

"no debiste, Sirius, yo-"

"ush… ahora no."

Mientras Sirius empujaba a Remus en el sillón, las mariposas en su estómago no dejaban de tratar de salirse. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué tal si había equivocado las señales? ¿Qué tal si arruinaba su amistad? ¿Qué tal si…?

¡no! Tenía que hacerlo.

Había estado tratando en las últimas semanas, de demostrarle a Remus cuanto lo amaba, pero nada parecía funcionar, o en él momento, Sirius, se acobardaba. Ahí fue cuando la inspiración llegó. El pastel de cumpleaños de Remus; que manera tan efectiva y deliciosa. Sobre el pastel estaba escrito con crema de chocolate cierto mensaje que dejaría saber al hombre-lobo como se sentía. –Te amo delicia, como éste pastelito de chocolate.-

Solo podía esperar.

"¡vamos! Sopla las velas." El animago luchaba por contener la voz.

Remus se levantó sonriendo y con un solo soplo las luces se extinguieron, dejando a ambos caninos en la obscuridad.

"espera, déjame encender la luz." El hombre-lobo sacó su varita cuando escuchó algo estrellarse.

"¿qué fue eso, Sirius?" con un rápido movimiento de su varita, regresó la luz; remus abrió la boca sorprendido cuando vio la cara y cabello de Sirius cubierto de pastel de chocolate.

"¡demonios, lo arruiné!"

183.- regalos

"¡feliz navidad, Moony!" Sirius saltó desde dentro de una colorida caja, hacia un ahora híper ventilado hombre-lobo.

"¡maldición, Sirius! Me has dado el susto de mi vida."}

Sirius rió y se acomodó el moño rojo en su cuello. "yo soy tu presente éste año, Moony, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."

"¿que quieres decir?"

"quiere decir que por el día de hoy, soy tu esclavo, estoy completamente bajo tu control."

"¡OH bien! ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? … tantas ideas…. "Remus sonrió al ver el brillo de deseo en los ojos de Sirius, mientras Remus ponía una expresión pensativa.

"¡que tal si te ayudo con esa decisión?" Sirius pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de Remus y su deseo creció al ver los ojos de el hombre-lobo obscurecerse.

"si, por favor, estoy tan confundido." Dijo, para después morder el dedo de Sirius.

"¡ouch, Remus!"

"me temo que tendremos que usar el sofá, la cama sigue rota desde la última vez."

184.- confuso

Remus ha pasado por intensas emociones en su vida,: está la horrible sensación de miedo cuando se alza la luna; ha habido tristeza y miseria en general; y después están todas esas emociones que Remus ha clasificado como confusas. Está la extrema felicidad cuando Sirius, James y Peter solo le preguntaron si cierta parte de su anatomía se veía acrecentada debido a ser un hombre-lobo. Estuvo el orgullo cuando su placa de prefecto llegó por el correo. Y después está Sirius.

Puro, cálido, leal Sirius; con quien no solo sentía con el corazón, sino con su cabeza, huesos, sangre y alma.

Era definitivamente su sentimiento confuso favorito.

185.- reglas

"no besos en frente de Harry."

"bien"

"no abrazos. Merlín sabrá a que llevaría eso."

"o.k."

"nada de toqueteos, caricias y absolutamente nada de sexo."

"¡entendemos!"

"y está prohibido dormir en la misma cama que Harry, en caso de que tupe Sirius, te pongas caliente."

"¡james, soy gay, no pedofílico!"

186.- desaparecer

Se estiró, con la boca seca, un poco mas, solo un poco mas.

Sus dedos tocaron una perfecta nariz, gruesos labios, mejillas definidas y frondosas pestañas.

Y mientras su mano bajaba, trazando el cuello, Sirius desapareció, dejándolo solo en la nada.

Se había ido.

Dejando atrás solo una trazo de sonrisa y a un roto hombre-lobo.

187.- razones

"¿pero, por qué no podemos casarnos?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"ya soy un hombre lobo, no quiero dar mas razones para que me despidan!"

"si nos casamos…."

"Sirius… en verdad me gustaría, pero…"

"no, Moony, si en verdad lo desearas, al menos lo intentarías."

"yo…. Tengo miedo…"}

"entonces tengamos miedo juntos. Por favor, Moony, se que no es fácil, pero quiero que seas mío para siempre."

188.- montar

"¿no es hermosa, Moonín?"

"¡OH! Sirius, no de Nuevo."

"¿no la hace el cuero ver grandiosa?"

"por favor, Sirius, tengo dolor de cabeza."

"¿no quieres montarla conmigo, Moony, no te pone caliente la idea de montarla los dos?"

"no, extrañamente no me excita la idea de montar una motocicleta."

189.- fuego

"¡Sirius, ¿por qué la cocine se está incendiando?"

"¡solo estaba tratando de hacerte una cena romántica!"

"¡ugh apaga eso, perro tonto."

"¡no sé como!"

"¡usa tu varita!"

"¡no la encuentro!"

"¡te voy a matar!"

"¡no, por favor, yo te amo!"

190.- cortinas

"Sirius, si en verdad tienes tantas ganas de tener sexo por las tardes…"

"¡sii, di que si! ¡OH por favor!"

"¿podrías al menos apagar las luces y cerrar las cortinas?"

"…¿por?"

"bueno… podría ser un poco traumático para los vecinos si se asomaran por la ventana."

"déjalos que vean, lejos de traumatizarse, creo que se pondrán calientes con la vista de tu increíble trasero."

"pensé que nadie a parte de ti podía ver mi sexy trasero."

"¡OH, cierto,! ¡Espera un minuto, Moony, no te quites siquiera tus calcetines hasta que cierre éstas estúpidas cosas!"

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

*notas de la traductora:

¡Fin. Fin como el fin de los tiempos, fin como el final de una película, fin como el final del imperio romano, fin como la derrota de Napoleón en Waterloo , fin como cuando terminó el grupo 'x-Japan', fin como cuando tu chicle ya no tiene sabor, fin como el final de HP, fin como cuando te terminas tu postre, fin como cuando termina el año, fin como cuando terminas tus exámenes y quieres gritarle a la maestra'¡vete al demonio, Krabapel!" Fin como el final de un buen libro, fin como cuando te duermes, fin como cuando nos acabemos éste planeta, fin como éste fic.

Muchas muchas,muchisissimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los que disfrutaron, a los que dejaron review, y a quines aún después de haber yo publicado esto dejarán, después de mucho tiempo,reviews.

Gracias también a la autora ,sin ella no huyéramos reído tanto; gracias Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

Gracias por supuesto a J.K.R.

Suerte,bye

P.d: les hago una invitación para leer mis otras historias.

Bye


End file.
